Adventures in Indylon
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This story is inspired by Adventures in Budylon from Arthur. Indigo Zap from Equestria Girls and Sue are having their wilderness adventure. Rated M due to nudity. No flames and bad reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadowbolts are making a diorama with Diana and Nancy. They are making a man on top of the mountain as a matter of fact. Sugarcoat are helping with her friends to finished the project for their school. Making a diorama is a lot of work for the Shadowbolts of course. Sugarcoat just put a man on top of the mountain.

"There we go, girls" said Sugarcoat. "Our diorama is done"

"That looks cool, Sugarcoat" said Diana. "We couldn't finish it without you girls"

"No problem, Di" said Sugarcoat.

Then, a turtle shell landed on the diorama and crushed the mountain. Indigo Zap and Sue came in and the girls angers at them.

"She did it" Indigo and Sue said it each other.

Sugarcoat picked up the shell from the diorama.

"Look what you two did" said Sugarcoat. "You caved in our mountain"

"I'm sorry, Sugarcoat" said Indigo Zap. "We were playing passing the turtle"

"You two should played it outside" said Sugarcoat. "In fact, you can explore in the backyard"

"How can we do that?" Indigo Zap.

"Use your imaginations" said Sunny Flare.

"We'll do that, girls" said Sue.

They went outside and used their imaginations.

"Let's finish our project, girls" said Sugarcoat.

While they are doing imagination, Sue and Indigo Zap are in the jungle wearing their outfit that is similar to Daring Do.

"Where are we, Indigo?" Sue asked.

"We are in the jungle" said Indigo Zap. "We look like Daring Do, Sue"

"I agree with you, Indigo" said Sue. "I see a mountain up ahead"

They went up to the mountain and the see the jungle from up there.

"The jungle looks perfect" said Indigo Zap. "I should call mount Indigo since up the mountain"

"This is mount Sue" said Sue.

"Mount Indigo!" shout Indigo Zap.

"Keep it down, you two" said Diana.

Indigo Zap and Sue are on top the table.

"If you want to stay outside, you should stay in the tent" said Sugarcoat.

"That is a great idea" said Indigo Zap.

"Yeah" said Sue. "I better tell mom"

She told her mom to bring the tent. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Adventure Begins

Indigo Zap and Sue are now going to have a camp in the backyard. They will use their own imagination as a matter of fact. They will begin their adventure in the jungle of course. Indigo and Sue are happy about camping outside. They have brought the tent and the rest of the Shadowbolts sets it up. Let's hope that Indigo Zap and Sue will begin their adventure.

"Thank you for setting up the tent, girls" said Indigo Zap.

"No problem, Indigo" said Sugarcoat. "You be careful now, girls"

"We sure will, Sugarcoat" said Indigo Zap. "In fact, we have our stuff with us"

"That's great, Indigo" said Sugarcoat. "Have fun, girls"

Sue and Indigo Zap went inside the tent.

"The tent looks comfortable, Indigo" said Sue.

"Yes, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "I have a sleepy bag and a sandwich"

"I have my phone, playing cards, my pet Thomas the Turquoise and such" said Sue.

"That's a lot, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"I know, Indigo" said Sue. "I need them in case we got bored"

"All right, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "We can get out of the tent now"

"All right, Indigo" said Sue.

They got out of the tent went outside imagining that they are at the jungle.

"Wow, we are camping out in the jungle" said Sue.

"Sue, this is only an imagination" said Indigo Zap. "I'm look good dressing as Daring Do"

"Yes, you are, Indigo" said Sue. "Now let's begin our adventure"

They began walking around the rainforest. Then, they saw a casket that is shape like a monkey.

"That is a big casket" said Sue.

"That is shape like a monkey, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "I wonder what's inside"

She opened it and it was no casket, it was a door to the pyramid.

"It sure is look dark inside, Indigo" said Sue. "Do you have a flashlight?"

"I sure do, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

She took out the flashlight out of her pocket and turns it on.

"Let's go inside and see what's in there" said Indigo Zap.

They went inside the pyramid. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Inside the Pyramid

Sue and Indigo Zap are having a wilderness adventure. They will meet some made up characters during their adventure as a matter of fact. Sue and Indigo Zap already went inside the pyramid of course. They will be looking for golds in there. They are also using their imagination as well. Let's hope Indigo Zap and Sue will continue their epic journey.

"Here we are now, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"Where are we, Indigo?" Sue asked.

"We are inside the pyramid" said Indigo Zap.

"I can see some more kids inside" said Sue.

"Me too, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "In fact, they live in the pyramid"

"I did not know that" said Sue. "Can we talk to them?"

"Sure, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Let's go ahead and talk to them"

They went to talk to the kids from the pyramid.

"Hi, kids" said Indigo Zap. "We are having the wilderness adventure"

"Hi, Indigo" said kid #1. "I am John"

"Hi, John, nice to see you" said Sue. "I am Sue"

"And I am Sally" said the other kid. "Nice to see you"

"Nice to see you too, Sally" said Sue.

"So, what are you two doing right now?" John asked.

"We are doing a wilderness adventure" said Indigo Zap.

"That is great, Indigo" said Sally. "By the way, you two looks good on our clothes"

"Thanks, Sally" said Indigo Zap. "We are currently using our imagination"

"You two are like Daring Do" said John. "I am her biggest fan"

"That's nice, John" said Sue. "We are looking for treasures right now"

"I can take you to find the treasure" said Sally.

She brought a piece of paper and a crayon to draw a map. Then, she gave it to Indigo Zap.

"There, the map is finished" said John.

"Thanks, you two" said Indigo Zap. "Do you want to join us for the wilderness adventure?"

"Sure, Indigo" said John. "We better be careful now since we are inside the pyramid"

"I have a flashlight with me" said Indigo Zap.

She turns on the flashlight and Sally and John follows them. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Wild Animals

Indigo Zap and Sue have met some new friends. They are currently using their own imagination as a matter of fact. They have gone inside the pyramid of course. They are now getting ready to see some wild animals. The wild animals live in the rainforest by the way. Let's hope that Indigo Zap and Sue will go to the rainforest and see the wild animals.

"Indigo, that was nice to see some new friends today" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Indigo. "We will find the treasure soon"

"All right, Indigo" said Sue. "Where are we going next?"

"We are going to the rainforest, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "In fact, the wild animals live in the rainforest"

"I can see that, Indigo" said Sue.

Indigo Zap and Sue went to the rainforest.

"Here we are now, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"I can see it now, Indigo" said Sue. "But where are the wild animals"

"You'll see, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Let's walk around for a bit"

"Okay, Indigo" said Sue.

They walk around the rainforest until they hear an animal roaring.

"What's that sound, Indigo?" Sue asked.

"That sounds like a lion, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Lions in a safari"

"Just like in Africa" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Come on, let's keep looking"

Then, they saw an animal screeching.

"What is that, Indigo?" Sue asked.

"That is a monkey, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "They jumped and climbed on top of the tree"

"I see them now, Indigo" said Sue.

"A lot of wild animals in the rainforest, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"I can even see some more wild animals, Indigo" said Sue. "I can see elephants, apes, tigers and such"

"Look, Sue, I can see a jaguar" said Indigo Zap.

They heard a jaguar roaring.

"Jaguars are loud" said Sue.

"They sure are, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "I can also see a tiger"

They saw a tiger roaring.

"That is a loud roar" said Sue.

"It is, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Time to leave now"

They left the rainforest and says goodbye to the wild animals. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. The Hunter

Sue and Indigo Zap have recently saw some wild animals in the rainforest. They will get to see a hunter as a matter of fact. The hunter will be looking for a deer of course. Indigo Zap and Sue didn't know that the hunter is here during their wilderness adventure. Let's hope that Indigo Zap and Sue will get to meet the hunter.

"Those were a lot of animals in the rainforest, Indigo" said Sue.

"They sure are, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "In fact, they made a lot of animal sounds"

"It was nice to visit the rainforest" said Sue. "We saw some animals like a tiger, a jaguar, a monkey and such"

Then they saw the hunter coming.

"Who are you, sir?" Indigo Zap asked.

"I am the hunter, ma'am" said the hunter.

"What are you doing here?" Sue asked.

"I am looking for a deer, ma'am" said the hunter. "I didn't see one in the rainforest"

"They have wild animals there, sir" said Indigo Zap. "We can help you look for one"

"Thank you, ma'am" said the hunter.

Indigo Zap, Sue and the hunter began to search for a deer.

"I see a forest, Indigo" said Sue. "I wonder what's in the forest"

"Same here, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Let's go ahead and check it out"

They went to the forest and they saw a deer.

"Sir, we have found a deer" said Indigo Zap.

"Thanks, you two" said the hunter. "I will go after that deer"

He chased the deer and he shoots at it.

"I just shoot the deer" said the hunter.

"Sir, we have a few more here" said Indigo Zap.

Then another deer came and the hunter shoots at it.

"I shoot at another deer" said the hunter. "Thank you for finding a deer for me"

"No problem, sir" said Indigo Zap. "We better go now"

"It was nice to see you two, girls" said the hunter. "I will keep looking for a deer"

"Bye, sir" said Indigo Zap.

"Bye, girls" said the hunter.

Indigo Zap and Sue left the forest. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Taking a Bath

Indigo Zap and Sue had a long adventure today. They are going to have together as a matter of fact. They were hot during their long adventure of course. They have recently the deer hunter. The girls are only to say girl parts during their bath. They will remember what to wash. Let's hope that Indigo Zap and Sue will have a great bath.

"Good adventure for us today, Indigo" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "I am very hot"

"Same here, Indigo" said Sue. "We haven't been taken a shower lately"

"Exactly, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "In fact, we are going to have a bath"

"I don't see a bath tub here" said Sue.

"There's one, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "These tubs look clean"

Indigo Zap and Sue got naked and went to the tub.

"Good bath, Indigo" said Sue. "I can see my girl parts even though they are covered with bubbles"

"I put some bubble soap is why, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"I see it now, Indigo" said Sue. "I have never seen a tub in our adventure"

"Neither do I, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "We are having a good adventure so far"

"I know that, Indigo" said Sue. "Do you have a body wash and a shampoo?"

"I sure have, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Time to wash us"

Indigo Zap and Sue uses their body wash and they washed their body parts including their girl parts.

"We got our body parts clean now" said Indigo Zap.

"Now what, Indigo?" Sue asked.

"We need to wash our hair" said Indigo Zap. "I have the shampoo with me"

"That's nice of you, Indigo" said Sue.

Indigo Zap and Sue are now washing their hair with a shampoo.

"I love taking a bath" said Sue.

"Same here" said Indigo Zap. "The towels are next to us"

They got out of the bathtub and dries themselves with a towel. Finally, they put their clean adventure clothes.

"Great bath, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Let's go now"

Sue and Indigo Zap are now continuing their adventure. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Labor Day Parade

Indigo Zap and Sue are continuing having their wilderness adventure. They are going to see the Labor Day parade as a matter of fact. Labor Day is an unofficial summer ending day of course. Neither one saw a Labor Day parade during their wilderness adventure. There will be a parade at a nearby rainforest. Let's hope that Indigo Zap and Sue will get to see the Labor Day parade.

"That was a good bath today, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"It sure was, Indigo" said Sue. "In fact, we can take a bath together again in the future"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "There is a Labor Day parade going on"

"Where at, Indigo?" Sue asked.

"At a nearby rainforest" said Indigo Zap.

"I am not sure what a Labor Day is" said Sue.

"Sue, Labor Day is the unofficial summer ending holiday" said Indigo Zap.

"Oh, I get it now" said Sue.

"Now you'll remember what Labor Day is, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Come on, let's go to the parade"

At the parade, Indigo Zap and Sue saw a bunch of kids holding the sign that reads Happy Labor Day.

"Look, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "The kids are holding the Labor Day sign"

"That's nice of them, Indigo" said Sue. "Look, here comes the U.S. Navy playing their instruments"

They saw them playing music.

"Good music for them" said Indigo Zap.

"Indigo, there's more military people" said Sue.

They saw them holding different flags including the American flag.

"That's a lot of navy, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"Exactly, Indigo" said Sue. "It is a great place to watch the parade"

"Here come people wearing the red, white and blue balloons" said Indigo Zap.

They saw them passing by.

"Good parade, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "I really like Labor Day parade"

"Same here, Indigo" said Sue. "We should go now"

"It is nice to see the Labor Day parade" said Indigo Zap. "It would end soon"

"They are leaving now, Indigo" said Sue.

The Labor Day parade has come to an end. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Meet Cody

Sue and Indigo Zap have enjoyed the Labor Day parade. They are going to make new friends as a matter of fact. They have never saw one during their adventure of course. They are still imagining by the way. They will be meeting Cody at the outback. Let's hope that Indigo Zap and Sue will meet Cody and become friends with him.

"That was nice to see the Labor Day, Indigo" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "In fact, the Labor Day parade was a good one"

"We better continue our adventure now" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

They both continue on their adventure.

"It is hot outside, Indigo" said Sue. "Can you pass me the water?"

"Sure, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "I have plenty of water"

"That's nice, Indigo" said Sue.

Indigo Zap gave the bottled of water to Sue.

"That bottled of water looks cold" said Sue.

"That's the one to keep you cool" said Indigo Zap.

"I didn't know that, Indigo" said Sue. "I better drink it"

Sue drank the bottled of water.

"Where are we anyway?" Sue asked.

They saw kangaroos passing by with Cody following them.

"We are at the outback in Australia, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "I see Cody now"

"Hi, you two" said Cody.

"Hi, Cody" said Indigo Zap. "It's nice to see you"

"Thanks, Indigo" said Cody. "I lived in Australia.

"I didn't know you lived here" said Sue.

"Me either" said Indigo Zap. "Let's go hiking"

"Good idea, Indigo" said Sue.

They went to go hiking in the outback with Cody.

"I like going to Australia" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "I see some kangaroos"

"I also see some koalas" said Sue.

"These animals talked to me" said Cody.

"I didn't know that they could talk" said Indigo Zap.

"They are my friends" said Cody.

"There are a lot of animals to see in the outback" said Sue. "It's nice to see Cody here"

"We can meet him again someday" said Indigo Zap.

They have met Cody in Australia. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Park

Sue and Indigo Zap are still falling asleep in the tent. They will be waking up as a matter of fact. They are still going on an adventure of course. They have already met Cody by the way. They will be visiting the park. They have never gone to the park during their adventure. Let's hope that Sue and Indigo Zap will be going to the park.

"Are you still asleep, Indigo?" Sue asked.

"I am awake already, Sue" said Indigo. "In fact, we have gone to an adventure all day"

"A new day is here, Indigo" said Sue. "We were being in the tent"

"That is the only place to sleep in, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"I didn't know that, Indigo" said Sue.

"Now you remember, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Let's get out of the tent now"

Indigo Zap and Sue have got out of the tent.

"Where are we going now?" Sue asked.

"We are in New York" said Indigo Zap. "We are still imagining ourselves"

"How about the Central Park?" Sue asked.

"That looks like a great idea" said Indigo Zap. "Let's go there"

Indigo Zap and Sue have gone to the Central Park.

"We are here now, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"Central Park looks nice, Indigo" said Sue.

"The weather looks warm today" said Indigo Zap.

"It is sunny, Indigo" said Sue. "It's unfortunate that they don't have a playground here"

"Never mind about that, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "I can see the fountain"

"Same here" said Sue.

"I also see a statue here" said Indigo Zap.

"That looks nice, Indigo" said Sue.

"I see some other kids here" said Indigo Zap.

"They are playing games right now, Indigo" said Sue.

"Let them play, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"Alright, Indigo" said Sue. "It is nice for them to play at the park"

"They also have a zoo and an amusement park" said Indigo Zap.

"I see a carousel as well" said Sue.

"Great day today at the park" said Indigo Zap.

The girls are having a great day at Central Park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Church

Sue and Indigo Zap are still asleep in the tent. They had a great day at the park as a matter of fact. They will be going to church today of course. They will be having breakfast before they go to church by the way. They didn't know that they had a church at Indylon. Let's hope that Indigo Zap and Sue will be going to church for a mass.

"Are you still asleep, Indigo?" Sue asked.

"I am awake now" said Indigo Zap. "In fact, we had a great day at the park yesterday"

"Let's get out of the tent now" said Sue.

Indigo Zap and Sue got out of the tent and brushed their teeth at the near bathroom.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"I sure will, Indigo" said Sue.

After they brushed their teeth, Indigo Zap is making eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"It will be ready soon" said Indigo Zap.

"It smells good, Indigo" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "I am a good cooker"

After breakfast, Indigo Zap and Sue are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church today" said Indigo Zap.

At church, Indigo Zap and Sue went inside and took their seats.

"Here we are now, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Just in time for mass"

"Here comes our priest now" said Sue.

"Welcome, everyone" said the priest. "We are now about to pray"

Everyone is getting up and pray to god.

"in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said everyone.

"Now, let us begin the mass" said the priest. "Please be quiet during the mass"

After the mass, everyone is now leaving the church.

"Enjoy the rest of your day" said the priest. "The mass has ended"

"That was a good mass today, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"It sure was, Indigo" said Sue. "I didn't know that they have a church in Indylon"

Indigo Zap and Sue are now leaving church. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. School

Indigo Zap and Sue are still falling asleep on the tent. Indigo Zap is getting ready to go to school as a matter of fact. They recently went to mass of course. Sue didn't know that there is a school at Indylon by the way. Indigo Zap will be working on her assignments. Let's hope that Indigo Zap will have a great day at school.

"Wake up, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"Where are we, Indigo?" Sue asked.

"We are at school" said Indigo Zap.

"I didn't know that there is school at Indylon" said Sue.

"There is, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "In fact, I go to school every weekday"

"Let's go inside now, Indigo" said Sue.

Indigo Zap and Sue went inside the school building.

"We are still using our imagination" said Sue.

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "This is the school that I usually go"

"It looks nice inside" said Sue.

"I have to go to class now" said Indigo Zap. "You can come with me"

"Thanks, Indigo" said Sue.

Indigo Zap brought Sue to her class and took her seat.

"Here we are now, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes your teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Indigo Zap.

"I have the assignments with me" said the teacher.

She gave the assignments to her students and they start working on them.

"Start working on your assignments, students" said the teacher.

Later, Indigo Zap turned in her assignments to her teacher.

"Did you finish your assignment, Indigo?" The teacher asked.

"I sure did, ma'am" said Indigo. "I worked hard"

"That is good" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Indigo.

"Anytime" said the teacher. "Back to your seat now"

Indigo Zap went back to her seat.

"How did you do, Indigo?" Sue asked.

"I did good, Sue" said Indigo. "I never fail my assignment"

Indigo Zap is now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Bath Time

Indigo Zap and Sue are now getting ready to have a bath. Indigo Zap had a great day at school as a matter of fact. They will be taking a bath together of course. They will remember what to do during their bath. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Indigo Zap and Sue will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"Okay, Indigo" said Sue.

Indigo Zap and Sue are now taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Indigo" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Indigo Zap. "In fact, we are looking good naked"

"I can see my boobs and my vagina" said Sue.

"Same here" said Indigo Zap. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"I know that, Indigo" said Sue. "Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?"

"I sure do, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"That is good, Indigo" said Sue. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"That is true, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"I like having a bath" said Sue.

"Me too, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Time to get clean now"

Indigo Zap and Sue are now washing together. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"How do you like your bath, Sue?" Indigo Zap asked.

"It was good, Indigo" said Sue.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Indigo Zap. "I have the pajamas with me"

Indigo Zap and Sue are now putting on their pajamas.

"Do I look good in my pajamas?" Sue asked.

"You sure are, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "Do not forget to brush your teeth"

"We brush our teeth everyday" said Sue.

After Indigo Zap and Sue brushed their teeth, they went to the tent.

"Good night, Sue" said Indigo.

"Good night, Indigo" said Sue.

Indigo Zap and Sue are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Horse Racing

Sue and Indigo Zap are now waking up and exit the tent. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a horse racing as a matter of fact. They didn't know that there is a horse racing in Indylon of course. Let's hope that Sue and Indigo Zap will be watching the horse race.

"Morning, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"Good morning, Indigo" said Sue. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"I sure did, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "In fact, we have been on the tent"

"I am making eggs for breakfast" said Sue.

"How long is it going to be ready?" Indigo Zap asked.

"It will be ready in a few minutes" said Sue.

"That is great, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "I am getting hungry already"

"Same here" said Sue. "It is ready now"

Indigo Zap and Sue are now eating eggs.

"That was good, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"I'm glad you liked them, Indigo" said Sue.

"Where are we going today, Sue?" Indigo Zap asked.

"We are going to a thoroughbred racetrack" said Sue.

"I didn't know there's one here" said Indigo Zap.

At that race track, Sue and Indigo Zap are getting ready to see the horse race.

"Here we are now, Indigo" said Sue.

"That is a lot of horses" said Indigo Zap.

"I know, Indigo" said Sue.

"How many horses are there?" Indigo Zap asked.

"About 21" said Sue.

"The horse is about to start" said Indigo Zap.

They saw the jockeys got on their horses.

"All right, horses" said the announcer. "The gun shots will begin the race"

The gun shots and the horse race begin.

"Here we go now" said Sue. "Let's see who will win this horse race"

They saw the green jockey made it to the finish line first.

"The green jockey has won the race" said Indigo Zap.

"That is good" said Sue. "They are a lot of color jockeys here"

Sue and Indigo Zap have saw the horse race. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Football Game

Indigo Zap and Sue are now waking up and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to see a football game as a matter of fact. Sue didn't know there is one of course. Let's hope that Sue and Indigo will be going to see a football game.

"Morning, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"Good morning, Indigo. "I am making sausage and eggs for breakfast"

"That is good, Sue" said Indigo. "In fact, I like having sausage and eggs for breakfast"

"Not only that, I am making hash browns as well" said Sue.

"Looks delicious, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"It will be ready in a few minutes" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said Indigo Zap. "I am being a little patient right now"

Later, breakfast that Sue made is ready.

"How did you make them, Sue?" Indigo Zap asked.

"In a barbecue pit nearby" said Sue.

"I have never done that, Sue" said Indigo Zap.

"My mom usually made breakfast for me everyday" said Sue.

"Let's eat now" said Indigo Zap.

After breakfast, Indigo Zap and Sue are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going now?" Sue asked.

"We have a football game to watch" said Indigo Zap.

At the football stadium, Sue and Indigo Zap went to take their seats.

"This seat looks perfect" said Sue.

"Here comes both teams" said Indigo Zap.

They saw them coming out of the locker room.

"The owls are facing off against the bees" said Indigo Zap.

"Time for a coin toss" said Sue.

After the coin toss, the owls will be getting the ball first.

"Great kickoff by the balls" said Sue.

"They stop him at the 24-yard line" said Indigo Zap.

"It is now 1st and 10" said Sue.

They saw the running back runs for about 3 yards.

"Good tackle by the owls" said Indigo Zap.

"It is now 2nd and 7" said Sue.

They are continuing to watch a football game. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
